ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Override (Transformers)
Long-time ruler of Velocitron, Speed of Sound Commander Override (Onsoku Shireikan Nitro Convoy)'s life is dominated by racing, to the extent that she would not impart information, or even hold a conversation with anyone if they did not face her in a race. When Hot Shot arrived on Velocitron, the noble goals of the young Autobot swayed her to their side, and she joined the heroes in the greatest race of all - the race to save the galaxy. Override transforms into a race car (most likely a Lotus), and her Cyber Key power allows her to boost her engine speed (Nitro Boost). She is armed with a double-barrelled blaster activated by her Cyber Key (Mach Shot). Override was originally conceived as a male character, and appears as such as in Transformers: Galaxy Force, the Japanese counterpart of Cybertron. Cartoon Network's desire that the show have a greater female presence saw Hasbro recast Override as a female - a change that, though seeming sheer coincidence, functions very well, given the character's friendship with Lori and rivalry with Thunderblast. Animated series During a regular race on Velocitron, Override was making everyone else eat her dust when suddenly, Megatron appeared right in front of her way. Megatron introduced himself to her and asked where he could find Override, the leader of the planet; as it turned out, he had found her. He asked where he could find the Cyber Planet Key, and Override challenged him to a race to get that info. He accepted, but Override took the victory in a photo finish. She told him she didn't really know about the key and just wanted to race; Megatron promised to tell her all about it at their next meeting. Later, at Override's favorite track on top of a mountain, Megatron again questioned her about the Key. He tried to get the location out of her by offering great reward, but Override was not interested - after all, she already had the Planet Cup, the most valuable object on Velocitron. Megatron copped that the Cup must be the Key he was seeking, and so challenged Override to another race. Just before they began, Hot Shot, who had been spying on the two, jumped in to compete on behalf of the Autobots. Megatron warned that Hot Shot was part of an evil organization, while Hot Shot maintained that it was the Decepticons who were the evil ones. Override wasn't interested in any of this, and told them to just race. In the race, Megatron quickly fell into third place due to his car mode's inferior maneuverability. Hot Shot raced well and almost won, but was fired upon by Ransack and Crumplezone. Sure enough, Override won, but immediately assaulted the evil duo for assuming she couldn't have won on her own, and they quickly fled. Override complimented Hot Shot on how fast he was and said they could talk about the key next time they raced. She raced against Hot Shot again the next day, and gave him an impressive head start. This proved not to be enough for Hot Shot, however, as Override quickly closed the gap. Hot Shot managed to tap the power of Velocitron and activated his Cyber Key, giving him a speed boost; however, he quickly crashed into a wall, taking him out of the race. Override cruised to an easy victory and drove off, looking forward to racing him again. She later encountered Ransack and Crumplezone bullying Dirt Boss. She tried to help him, only to be brushed off by the victim himself for some reason. Override went on her merry way, unaware that the Decepticons had just gained a new ally. Some time later, while doing laps of her private race track, she was approached by Optimus Prime, who also asked for the Cyber Planet Key. Prime tried explaining the situation, and even asked if he could just borrow it, but to no avail. Override told him that she'd heard the same story from both Megatron and Hot Shot; since she had no reason to believe any of them, the trophy would go to whoever won the race. The next day saw the start of the Planet Cup, with Override as the favorite to win. She got off to a good start, closely followed by Dirt Boss. Hot Shot suffered from some early technical trouble, but soon managed to pull into third. She maintained a strong lead throughout the first heat, finishing first without major interference from the cheaters in the back. In the second heat, Override was pushed into second just before the narrow straightaway. She caught up to the leader, Hot Shot, on the stairs portion of the course by transforming into robot mode and running down them. Hot Shot quickly did the same, while Dirt Boss came up quickly behind both of them, his off-road tires allowing him to traverse the stairs easily. However, Ransack managed to literally leap into pole position by the clever use of springs, and rearranged the direction signs in the city portion to send the leaders on a wild goose chase. Override, Hot Shot, and Dirt Boss all fell for this ruse, but Hot Shot was alerted to the deception by Landmine. Hot Shot told Override about the situation, claiming he wanted to beat her honestly; Override was confused by this display, but still took his advice and returned to the correct track. Soon enough, she once again pulled into first place, but then Ransack and Crumplezone caused the tunnel she was driving through to collapse, trapping her. Hot Shot saved her despite losing first place, again saying it was simply a matter of Autobot honor. This only added to Override's confusion, and she would have lost the race altogether if Brakedown hadn't pointed out everyone else was passing her. In the end, she finished in a respectable third position. Before the third heat, she fitted herself with off-road tires, while Ransack and Crumplezone watched. When the race began in earnest, she avoided much of the initial drama, but eventually ended up being attacked by Dirt Boss, who was frustrated at the idea of someone else doing well in the off-road part of the race. She was saved by the accidental aid of Ransack and Crumplezone, who tried to shoot at her but hit Dirt Boss instead. The three villains fought among themselves, allowing Override to claim first place. Override was then among the four remaining competitors, all of whom were chosen by the Cup to compete in the final. She and Hot Shot easily pulled ahead of Ransack and Crumplezone, who soon dropped out of the race. The troublesome twosome then tried to steal the trophy, but Override and Hot Shot stopped by to blast them away. They then continued their race, with Hot Shot taking victory in a photo finish. Override was initially shocked, but congratulated him on a well-earned victory and strong competitive spirit. Just as the force field around the Cup came down, Megatron and his cronies arrived to steal it. Optimus Prime, Vector Prime, and Leobreaker arrived from Jungle Planet to stop him, and Override took part in the battle. She and Hot Shot jointly tripped up Megatron, and Override herself grabbed the trophy. With the Decepticons driven away, Override personally presented the trophy to Hot Shot. Impressed by the Autobots' teamwork and collective honor and heroism, Override asked to join them in their quest, and was readily accepted. She accompanied them back to Earth, and as a native of Velocitron, was given the honor of inserting her planet's Key into the Omega Lock. As soon as she did, the Lock revealed the location of the Ancient Decepticons buried in the Arctic. Override accompanied the Autobots on their investigation, but they didn't find anything. When they got back, Coby repaired some of the damage she had suffered, and she promised to take Lori to Jungle Planet when fully healed. Lori would soon get her wish, as Optimus Prime returned from Jungle Planet and asked Override to accompany him to plead his case to Scourge. Override, true to her promise, brought along Lori to represent Earth, over the protestations of the other Auobots; Hot Shot was also present. When the group arrived on Jungle Planet, they were soon attacked by a group of Decepticons led by Starscream. Override engaged Ransack and Crumplezone, but rather than fight, she challenged them to a race. The two villains quickly sped off to try and win, while Override let them go so she could concentrate on the battle. Starscream and Thundercracker were quickly dispatched, and so Override and the others proceeded to Scourge's temple. Override and Lori both pleaded with Scourge to do the right thing, but the dragonbot was only interested in dueling Optimus Prime and Leobreaker. Prime and Leobreaker won by the use of their Savage Claw Mode and claimed the second Cyber Planet Key for themselves. However, Megatron would not be denied, and attacked Jungle Planet with all his gathered forces. To counter his assault, Vector Prime came up with the idea of distributing several boxes to teams of Autobots, one of which contained the real Key, and the rest were dummies. Crucially, nobody would know which box was which. Override and Hot Shot paired off, and sped into the jungle with one of the boxes. They were pursued by, surprise surprise, Ransack and Crumplezone, who after considerable fighting and racing actually managed to grab the box. Fortunately, it turned out to be a dud (and a booby-trap as a boxing-glove on a spring)—Snarl and Leobreaker had the real one. With the battle won, the Autobots returned to their base on Earth along with new recruit Snarl, and Leobreaker inserted Jungle Planet's Key into the Omega Lock. Once again, the location of the Ancient Decepticons was revealed, this time to much greater precision. While four of them went off to investigate, Override stayed back at the base as backup. It turned out she would be needed, as Optimus Prime, Landmine, and Leobreaker found themselves trapped in a cave with Starscream and many thousands of Ancient Decepticons. Override, along with Hot Shot and Red Alert, raced out to save them, meeting up with Jetfire underground. They saved their comrades, and then returned to civilization to deal with Starscream. They arrived at the scene of the battle, where Vector Prime and Snarl were desperately attempting to hold off the Ancient Decepticons. Worse, they also came under attack by USAF jets, who did not realize the difference between Autobot and Decepticon. Just when things were looking their worst, Evac and Crosswise joined in the fray. They held off Starscream's forces for a while, but were forced to retreat when Optimus Prime was injured. However, some good came out of this—Evac revealed that the third Cyber Planet Key was located on Earth. Unfortunately, it was by then in the hands of Starscream. The Autobots retreated, Optimus Prime particularly concerned about human civilian casualties. Override offered to let them set up base on Velocitron, and Optimus Prime gratefully accepted. They moved out on the Space Bridge, but just before they could pass through the dimension gate, they were attacked by Starscream. Override and the others made a valiant stand, but Starscream eventually proved victorious, claiming the Omega Lock and the two Keys the Autobots had acquired for himself. As if that wasn't bad enough, Megatron and his crew escaped from the prison in which they had been sealed by Starscream and began to rampage across Earth, together with Scourge. Override took part in the effort to drive them off, working with Crosswise to take down Ransack and Crumplezone. She and Evac then managed to distract Megatron long enough for the heavily injured Hot Shot, Red Alert, and Scattorshot to be evacuated to safety. The two planet leaders actually managed to beat up Megatron to such an extent that he tried to flee into the fire dimension, only for Optimus Prime to douse the portal before he could pass through. His back to the proverbial wall, Megatron lashed out and floored the two of them, only to be stopped by the timely arrival of the three injured parties, now rebuilt as the Cybertron Defense Team". Leaving the lads to try out their new guns, Override, Evac, and Optimus Prime drove through one of Vector Prime's portals to Starscream's island base. Evac brought her to the island by a form of water skiing, during which she shot Thunderblast out of the water. On the island, Override dealt with Lugnutz, at one point actually riding him before passing him to Snarl. She also helped beat up Crumplezone, and took part in the first battle against the giant Starscream. Partway through that battle, word came from Cybertron that the Cybertron Defense Team was being overwhelmed by vast numbers of Scrapmetals, and so Override, Evac, and Leobreaker left the battle to go help them out, taking the Omega Lock with its three Cyber Planet Keys with them. Megatron and his forces pursued, and Starscream also sent Thunderblast after them. During their flight, they ended up stymied by a badly warped section of the space bridge which they couldn't cross, and the Decepticons quickly caught up. However, the three managed to tap the power of the Lock and, powered up with burning justice, streaked across space to Cybertron, much to Override's surprise and amazement. Upon arrival, the three found the Cybertron Defense Team desperately fighting a losing battle against the hordes of Scrapmetals. Just after they arrived, Megatron turned up with Scourge, Thundercracker, and Thunderblast, but before they could wipe out the Autobots, Optimus Prime's team came by to save the day. Optimus Prime defeated Megatron in the fire dimension, and there was much rejoicing. The Autobots then plugged the Lock into the space in the Omega Temple, awakening Primus. As the planet itself began to transform, Override and Evac grabbed the kids and jumped off the planet. When Primus finished his transformation, all the Autobots worked to restore his mind, Override working with Leobreaker. Speaking through Jolt, Primus revealed the location of the last Key on Gigantion. However, before they could mount an expedition, the ghost of Megatron restored himself by the power of Unicron and began attacking. Override and the Cybertron Defense Team followed the specter to see what it would get up to. Megatron restored and empowered the injured Crumplezone, who along with Ransack immediately began harassing Override, leading to a tense chase across Cybertron's streets. Crumplezone was finally taken out by Hot Shot, and after a fight between Megatron/Nemesis Breaker and Optimus Prime/Leobreaker, all the Transformers raced full tilt for the Omega Temple. They arrived at about the same time and began duking it out. The Autobots won, and Override took part in the operation to destroy any remaining Scrapmetals. Override then worked with Landmine as part of an operation to re-energise Primus with the Omega Lock and Optimus Prime's Matrix, but this plan failed when Starscream stopped by at exactly the wrong time and absorbed a chunk of this power, growing to planet size. Primus himself laid the smackdown on Starscream in a particularly awesome manner; after this, Override contacted Clocker and Brakedown on Velocitron and had them (and Dirt Boss, apparently) dig up with Ogygia so that the Autobots could travel to Gigantion. The Autobots loaded up the Ogygia and set off on their way, but as they travelled through the wormhole, they were confronted with an asteroid too big to steer around. All of the Autobots combined their Cyber Key Powers to blast a massive hole right through it, allowing them to continue on. On Gigantion, the Autobots met up with Metroplex and Quickmix. After reassuring them that they weren't from Planet X, an alarm was raised that Menasor and the Decepticons were attacking the lower levels. The Autobots and their new friends sped down to investigate, and Override and Evac jointly took on Menasor, eventually beating him. As their search continued, Override was the fourth to be incapacitated by the Cyber Planet Key-powered Megatron, now calling himself Galvatron. She tried desperately to drive away from him, but this time, he was faster than her. However, she was able to warn Optimus Prime, who did manage to defeat Galvatron. When she had been repaired, she accompanied the Cybertron Defense Team and Coby (piloting the Cobybot) in infiltrating the Atlantis, which Starscream and Sideways had piloted to Gigantion in the meantime. They rescued the imprisoned Bud, Jolt, and Reverb, and then escaped as Quickmix filled with cement the crevasse in which the Atlantis was parked. After Bud, Jolt, and Reverb were reunited with the rest of the Autobots, the good guys split into four teams to find a way down to the innermost layers of the planet. Override was assigned a team with Wing Saber and Lori. They took an elevator to a lower level, where they were confronted by Thunderblast and Scourge. Before any combat could begin, however, Lori began berating Scourge, causing the massive dragon robot to flinch away from the tiny, squishy human until Thunderblast insulted Lori. After that, the robots started shooting; Lori and Wing Saber chased after Thunderblast while Override stayed to fight Scourge, the leaders of Velocitron and Jungle Planet finally coming to blows. This battle resulted in the ceiling getting a massive hole blown in it, and so the two combatants moved to a higher level. Scourge threw his axe at Override and missed, but almost hit Lori, who chose that precise moment to return from forcing Wing Saber to blow up Thunderblast. Terrified of Lori's wrath, Scourge fled, leaving Override and Lori to punch the wall in frustration. However, Lori's punch opened up a secret panel to an information center, where the two of them and Wing Saber were able to learn the story of Gigantion's war with Planet X, as well as the origin of Sideways and Soundwave. With this new information, they quickly rejoined Optimus Prime's team to tell them the story. They all proceeded down to the lowest layer, where they found Bud giving a lesson in leadership to Scourge and the Mini-Cons. Scourge let Metroplex and Vector Prime beat him up, after which Override stepped forward to have her turn, but Optimus Prime went ahead of her and thrashed Scourge so badly that there was no point in fighting him any more. Continuing their journey, they came across the area where the Lemuria was said to have lain. Override and Wing Saber sped on ahead to investigate, and found it partially buried in a large lake. Shortly after Optimus Prime's team showed up, Galvatron blew through the ceiling, bringing the remaining Decepticons with him. Wing Saber went back to help Optimus Prime, while Override waited for reinforcements. Reinforcements soon arrived in the form of Landmine's team. Override and Evac went to join Optimus Prime and aid him in battle, and got smashed by Galvatron. However, they soon recovered and chased Galvatron into the Lemuria, arriving just as Landmine claimed the final Cyber Planet Key and grew to gargantuan size. Landmine proceeded to lay a massive smackdown on both Starscream and Galvatron, with some small help by Override and Evac. When Galvatron came back and stole the Omega Lock and the four Keys, Override stood back and watched as he fought Starscream, not wanting to get blown up. However, Galvatron still made off with the Lock. The Autobots tried to re-open the portal to their own universe, but they were attacked by a flock of Laserbeak drones, which only dissipated when the machine opening the portal was destroyed. In the end, it required the sacrifice of Vector Prime to return them to their own universe. Upon their return, Override returned to Velocitron to rally her forces against Galvatron's machinations. Just as Galvatron and his remaining Decepticons were preparing for their final assault on Cybertron, Override arrived with every Transformers on Velocitron (they raced there, naturally), at exactly the same time as the forces of Jungle Planet, Earth, and Gigantion arrived. Primus then merged the Ogygia, Atlantis, Lemuria, and Hyperborea into the Ark, to rid the universe of evil once and for all. However, Galvatron still possessed the Omega Lock, and used it to enlarge all of his loyal followers as well as himself to enormous size. Override led the forces of Velocitron against Crumplezone, exploiting the fact that the big lug's greater size had negatively impacted his maneuverability to cause him to crash into some asteroids. Meanwhile, Galvatron fled into the deepest core of the Unicron Singularity. Optimus Prime combined with Wing Saber to pursue, but before he got too far, Override, Scourge, Evac, and Metroplex announced their intention to come with him, each to represent their own planet in the final battle. The humans and Mini-Cons also came. The five planet leaders all attacked Galvatron in a massive joint attack, after which the Decepticon commander tossed the Lock into the very center of the Singularity to prevent anyone getting their hands on it. The Keys separated from the Lock, and the planet leaders dived for them. Override grabbed the Velocitron Key, driving around an asteroid to get it. The other leaders were also successful, and they successfully combine the Keys with the Lock. This final act complete, they flew out of the Singularity and used the Lock and Keys to fully restore Primus, who blasted the Singularity closed. However, there were still a few loose ends to tie up. Jungle Planet had been shaken out of its normal location, and Override took part in the effort to restore it. She, along with most of the other characters, also stopped by on Earth's Moon to see Optimus Prime vanquish Galvatron for real this time. With evil defeated and the remaining Decepticons attempting to live peacefully, Override attended the first intergalactic peace conference to represent Velocitron. At this meeting, it was decided to follow in the footsteps of the Ancients and establish a galaxy-wide network of colony worlds, linked by space bridges. Override wished to take part in this mission, but could not leave Velocitron without a leader. To that end, she called a Speedia 500, which was won by Hot Shot. She formally handed over leadership of the planet to the young bot, and some time later returned to Cybertron. She said a tearful farewell to the kids before boarding the Ogygia with a large crew of Transformers and departing for parts unknown. Live action films Override is a Female Autobot Warrior rumored to transform into a fluorescent red McLaren 570S with black/carbon fiber accents and a matching red interior. If reports and rumors are true, she will appear in Transformers: The Last Knight with this alternate form, due to the car being referred to as "The Lady" on set. It is also rumored that this same vehicle could be the Decepticon Widowmaker, whose role was replaced with Stinger, the Pagani Huayra KSI drone in Transformers: Age of Extinction. Whether it is one of the two, an all-new character, a returning character or neither is currently unknown. She also appeared as a Decepticon in the 2010 Transformers toyline as a redeco of Sideways. Fun Publications Override led the crew of the Star Arrow, which was carrying an experimental Force Chip. The Star Arrow was attacked above Sandokan and crashed on the surface. The crew encountered Synthos, a scrap-monster powered by the Dark Heart. Override and the other Autobots fled from the monster and hid until Astrotrain attacked. When Astrotrain captured the Force Chip and headed towards Synthos, Override followed. She sought to prevent Synthos' Dark Heart from falling into Decpticon hands, but also desired to save the sentient scrap monster. The Autobots captured the Decepticon shuttle that carried Cannonball into battle and used it to capture him, Astrotrain, and the other Decepticons. After depositing them on the other side of the continent, the Autobots fled to Cybertron with the recaptured Force Chip. Video games Override appears in Transformers Power Up: The Game. She is one of four Transformers that can be built during this game. Toys *'Override' (Deluxe class, 2005) :Part of the Speed Planet theme, Override transforms into a sleek futuristic race car. Plugging a Cyber Planet Key into the rear portion of her car mode causes two non-firing blasters to flip out into attack position; this assembly becomes a hand-weapon for robot mode, and can also store on her back. Override's transformation is partially spring-loaded; pressing her black "front bumper" automatically flips her torso and arms into position, requiring only her lower body and backpack to be manually configured. She came with a gold-bordered Velocitron-style Cyber Planet Key. There are a few small deco changes between the Hasbro and Takara versions of the toy; Takara's has a gold face, black paint on the chest intakes and blue stripes on the thighs while Hasbro's has an orange face, an Autobot faction sigil on the left side of her chest, a less prominent stripe pattern on the inside shins and gives her Key the Key code "dy7p". This version of Override also was available in two different store-exclusive multi-packs. The first was a Wal-Mart set, including the Cybertron-series Tiny Tin version of the Race Mini-Con Team member Mirage. The second was a Target-exclusive "Drag Race" set with Hot Shot. This mold was used to make the evil clone Dark Nitro Convoy. *'Override GTS' (Deluxe class, 2006) :Override's first toy was redecoed into a non-show coloration, replacing her white for a light gray, and gaining more black in her scheme. She still came with a gold -bordered Velocitron Cyber Planet Key, though this one has the Key code "dj9n". Early solicitations for this toy used the name "Double Clutch", suggesting that at one time, it might have been under consideration as being a new character. However, the first true Hasbro announcement of the toy at BotCon 2005 was that it was Override again. This toy was repurposed into Shattered Glass Elita One. Category:Transformers characters Category:Autobots Category:Convoys Category:Triggerbots Category:Female Transformers Category:Fictional automobiles Category:Fictional commanders Category:Fictional racecar drivers Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2005